videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek Super Slam 2
Shrek Super Slam 2 is the sequel of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_SuperSlam Shrek Super Slam] for the 3DS, Steam, Switch, Wii U, Xbox One & Playstation 4. Overview The main objective of the game is the attack the opponent to fill up a Slamergy bar (shown as a "SLAM" icon below the character's portrait; in the 3DS versions, this is referred to as "Fairy Dust" instead). Upon filling it up, characters will have their main attack be replaced by their Slam Attack. In all versions of the game, landing a Slam Attack on the opposition dictates the overall scoring system, which upon connecting often causes a lot of mayhem depending on the stage and where it sends them flying. The console version's other battle options have arguably the most depth, as like with the 3DS version, it acts as a free-roaming brawler (though every character has the exact same base movement speed and jump height). Each character can perform weak attacks, strong attacks (which can be charged up for charge attacks), throws, air attacks, wall jumps, double jumps, blocks, reflect blocks, wall attacks, up attacks and evades. Advanced techniques such as block dropping (fast-falling from midair with a block) and block-cancelling (cancelling a charge attack or air dash with a block) exist as well. There also includes the ability to holster weapons for a later use without losing them upon getting hit. However, a majority of character-specific moves include dash attacks, air dash attacks, air wall attacks and charge throws; for example, Shrek only has an air dash and a grounded wall attack, while Cyclops has only a ground dash attack with no air wall attack. Prince Charming, Fiona, Captain Hook and Robin Hood can air evade, while Dronkey, Luna and Anthrax can perform double air dashes. Attacks are mainly performed off of a weak attack branching into a series of set combos which player 1 can view during the loading screen; three specific combo-based moves involve big score attacks (moves that gain a notable amount of Slamergy upon connecting), block breakers (guard breaks; some characters have moves outside of combos that inflict this) and "special moves" (unique combo finishers). The console version of the game features three multiplayer modes: "King of the Hill", "Melee", and "Slammageddon". In "King of the Hill", the object of the game is to stay atop of a hill the longest, while opponents try and knock each other off. The first player to reach 30 points wins. The longer the player stay on the hill, the more points she/he receive. In "Melee", the objective is to earn as many slam points within a 2-minute time period. The player with the most slam points after the time limit stops wins. In "Slammageddon", each single attack barring throws count as a Slam. But, if a player manage to get a 'Max Slam Juice' potion in Slammageddon mode and hit the opponent(s) with your slam, nothing happens. Slammageddon unlike the other default modes, must be unlocked with a cheat code, while King of the Hill can only have more than one player active. Slams Every character has a "Slam" attack. Slams all have different effects. For example, Shrek's Green Storm attack will send his opponents flying as he undergoes flatulence and Pinocchio's nose extends and he flies towards enemies in an attempt to strike them. Slams play a vital role in gameplay, causing large amounts of mayhem and are usually the main way to score points. However, this is barring the 3DS version, where all Slam Attacks are mainly powerful launchers that do not deplete the primary resource bar unless they connect (which is "Fairy Dust" instead of "Slamergy"). In the console version however, filling up the Slamergy bar will put characters into a powered-up state where they emit a repelling flash and glow red. During this Slam-mode/state, they gain increased movement speed and where only their strong attack for a set amount of time, is replaced by their signature Slam Attack. Slam Attacks in the console versions are often considered to be the signature moves for each character, and they can hit knocked-down opponents while being unblockable. However, missing a Slam Attack and/or landing it on a single target in a multi-man match without getting interrupted will empty the Slamergy bar bit by bit, with the latter draining it completely thus forcing it to be refilled again (though it is possible to herd all possible targets into one's Slam Attack for a multi-man slam). The Slam Attack in this case can mainly be performed fresh for a maximum of four times, provided that the bar was not also emptied from any opposition that damages the Slam-mode character; thus the Slam-mode/state is not to be taken for granted when in use. However, in multi-man matches, if Slam Attacks are interrupted in some way without hitting all possible targets to have it end instantly (or any target at all when the Slam ends), then it's possible to perform a Slam Attack again for another attempt to land it on the whole opposing party; Slam Attacks performed on opposition that have already been slammed like so will inflict odd hit effects upon them (e.g. Charming's Roar slightly launches already-slammed-targets with no knockdown). Settings for automatic Slamergy gain and/or drain can be tweaked in the battle options menu, but may be applied automatically to varying degrees for battles in the Challenge mode. When all the possible slam-interactions of a stage have been triggered in a match, Slam Attacks will instead send the victims flying in random trajectories with a normal knockdown. Console Versions Characters In the Switch, PS4, Xbox One, Wii U and Steam versions of the game, there is a total of over thirty characters that you can choose Playable from start * Shrek * Donkey * Puss in Boots * Gingerbread Man * Pinocchio * Princess Fiona * Fiona Ogre * Prince Charming * Black Knight * Red Riding Hood Unlockable Characters * The Big Bad Wolf * Cyclops * Robin Hood * G-Nome * Dronkey * Quasimodo * Luna * Captain Hook * Humpty Dumpty * Anthrax New Characters * Thelonious * Lord Farquaad * Ugly Stepsister * Artie * Rumpelstiltskin * Sleeping Beauty * Cinderella * Snow White * Goldilocks * Human Shrek * Alex Madagascar * Tighten Megamind Stages Returning *Poison Apple Inn *Dragon's Keep *Gingerbread Man's House *Kung Fu Temple *Notre Dame Bell Tower *Kitchen *Geppetto's Workshop *Dragon's Hall *The Mines *Mongo *Romeo Drive *Beanstalk *Giant's Table *Potion Factory *Trophy Room New *Shrek's Swamp *Fiona's Bedroom *Enchanted Forest *Worcestershire Academy *San Ricardo *The Crone's Nest *Rumpel's Disco Party *The Royal Ball *Knight's Arena *Duloc Main Street *Farbuck's Coffee *Cathedral *Haunted Woods *Old Windmill *Prison Tower Slam Attack Descriptions Shrek: Green Storm * Shrek props for an exploding green gas cloud of flatulence. This Slam acts more like a single attack. Donkey: Donkey Stampede * Donkey with full speed ahead, charges forward headfirst for a set duration to headbutt his foes. The attack can be directed and Donkey can jump during it to each other areas of the stage in order to chase down targets. Upon connecting on a target, horseshoe special effects are emitted. Puss in Boots: Hypno-Puss * Puss sheaths his sword, and unleashes his iconic "cute/adorable face" only with a literal-yawning twist (it unleashes a hypnotism ray that stuns any targets within range); Puss then gets on all fours and charges in a stampede akin to Donkey Stampede with the same mechanics (lasts for a set duration, can direct the charge and jump during it). Gingerbread Man: Peppermint Fury * Gingerbread Man winds up, then floats stationary in midair while in a flat sky-diving position, spinning around himself as he sends out wads of peppermint shurikens in four directions that fly towards a set range before disappearing. Any target in range will cause the peppermint shurikens to have slight homing capabilities. Princess Fiona: Bouquet of Blades * Fiona tosses out short-ranged-homing shuriken while slightly airborne, then puts herself in a sped-up state that allows her to toss more sets of shuriken with the use of the strong attack button two more times. Fiona during the said state (which is different from having the Slamergy bar full) cannot attack normally nor will the Slamergy gauge drain if the function is activated in the battle options. Fiona Orge: Orge Aria * Fiona unleashes her singing skills to fire a volley of music notes that slam her target(s). The volley fires in a spread but only goes a set distance for a certain duration. Prince Charming: Charming's Roar * Prince Charming repeatedly smashes his sword down in front, sending out fire waves forward for a set duration. The attack can be directed left and/or right very easily (due to a possible programming oversight), giving the Slam a lot of versatile ranges via angles of attack, as well as the speed at which the projectile waves travel at. Pinocchio: Buzz Bomber * A charge-attack based Slam akin to Donkey Stampede and Hypno-Puss. Pinocchio has his head and nose grow in size while he flaps his arms akin to a bee. During this state, he flies around trying to prong any opponents with his nose to slam them. The attack can be controlled where Pinocchio will dash forward in a set pattern, but the strong attack button can be tapped to have him charge forward per button press instead. Likewise, he can also jump during this move. ** Upon hitting someone with it, a strange bug will occur where Pinocchino performs a non-damaging animation of his charge attack (if the strong attack button is used to charge at the target needed to end the Slam). Red Riding Hood: Picnic Basket of Utter Destruction * Red Riding Hood plans her basket down on the ground in front of her, unleashing a massive tornado that vacuums in targets to slam them. The closer they are to it, the stronger the vacuum will be. Black Knight: Seismic Smash * After a delay of raising his pole axe, the Black Knight smashes the shaft end on the ground to unleash a dark energy blast emitting from a dark-blue skull image in front of him (does this three times in total). The attack can be directed left and/or right like so, and is rather akin to Charming's Roar somewhat (only the flight path of the waves is a bit more erratic while not being solely ground-based). Big Bad Wolf: Super Huff N' Puff * A stronger version of his signature Huff N' Puff ability; Wolf inhales to massively suck in any nearby targets, then exhales a long Huff N' Puff with enough force to slam them and lasts for a set duration. The further away targets are however, the better their chances are of escaping it. Can be directed left and/or right while puffing. Anthrax: Chaos Clouds * A "copied version" of Donkey Stampede; Anthrax performs a slow striding headbutt charge that can be directed and allows for a jump mid charge, only it unleashes clouds (with angry eyes) from its rainbow trail that slowly rise up, allowing it to possibly weave a path to zone-out targets and to slam them. Cyclops: Eye in the Sky * For a set duration, Cyclops holds a giant eyeball in his hands overhead and tosses it downward and forward, repeating the process a few times. Strong attack can be pressed during the delay between each eye throw to toss the said eye(s) sooner each time, and the eyeballs bounce along surfaces, making it a hard attack to avoid in tight spaces where it can ricochet into targets. Robin Hood: * Gestures forward for a support volley of arrows, which can be directed left and/or right and has three different firing patterns upon executing the Slam with the strong attack button. Tapping strong attack causes the arrows to fly straight forward in two v-formation volleys, holding it slightly causes them to hail in a downward arc in front of Robin Hood (can be directed more freely), while holding it down longer allows for the arrows to fire from random directions surrounding Robin Hood via the aforementioned downward arc (but cannot be directed). G-nome: Earth Flytrap * A Slam that is akin to Pinocchio's; G-nome sinks into the ground with a flora puddle emitting from his position as he speeds forward, allowing the player to direct his path and allows him to jump mid-charge. However, pressing strong attack causes him to flip upside-down to unleash a giant green flytrap plant that can also slam targets, acting as an anti-air for those who try to jump over G-nome during it. ** Has the same type of animation bug as the Buzz Bomber, where G-nome performs a non-damaging animation of his charge attack if he uses the flytrap attack (strong attack) as the finisher to the Slam. Dronkey: * Stampedes forward with a rapid blast of fire while flying; the fire blasts count each as separate projectiles that can be reflected with strict timing (even though Slams are normally unblockable). Can use the right control stick (depending on the console) to direct Dronkey up and down during the attack, and can control where he also moves left and right with the left control stick. Quasimodo: Ding Dong Doom * Brings out one of his bells, and stampedes around as he rings it three times in order to slam his target(s) with the sound waves. Can jump during mid-slam and can control his direction. Luna: Wicked Ride * Hops on her broom in a surfing position to fly forward, then unleashes magical droplets that rain from her broom and unleash small explosions. While the left control stick is used to move her left and/or right like other similar Slams, the right control stick on the other hand, allows her to rise into the air or drop to the ground mid-flight. Captain Hook: * Gestures and laughs to summon a wad of cannonballs that rain down around him fried from his ship, along with having one last cannonball nearly hit him as he dodges in place (which can also slam targets). Like Robin Hood's Slam Attack, holding the strong attack button upon execution allows for different firing patterns; in Hook's case, the cannonballs instead rain down diagonally in a set line from the front or behind of him if the button is held down. Humpty Dumpty: Scrambled Egg Spin * Humpty Dumpty flips upside down, spinning to slam targets with powerful turnover kicks. Acts as a stampeding Slam where it's possible to direct where Humpty Dumpty moves and allowing him to jump during it. Thelonious: * Lord Farquaad: * Ugly Stepsister: * Artie: * Rumpelstiltskin: * Sleeping Beauty: * Cinderella: * Snow White: * Goldilocks: * Human Shrek: * Alex: * Tighten: * Category:Shrek Category:Sequels Category:Fighting Games Category:Dreamworks Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Steam Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games